The Baby is My Soulmate
by Megumi YamaNara
Summary: shika terkejut menemukan seorang bayi didepan rumahnya. dan ia harus merawat bayi itu karna bayi itu adalah jodohnya. apa? bagaimana shika merawat bayi itu? apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungannya dengan temari? dan apakah shikaku dan yoshino dapat menerima bayi itu? bad summary. RnR please :D


Chapter I . Baby from Mars

Matahari kini sudah berani menampakkan dirinya tanpa ragu. Menyinari setiap inci desa Konoha. Memberi sinar kehangatan bagi setiap penduduknya. Semua orang pasti menyukai hangatnya sinar mentari. Namun, sepertinya tidak semua penduduk desa konoha menyukai sinar matahari.

.

.

.

"shikaa, bangun sekarang! kau harus pergi menemui Tsunade-sama!" Yoshino Nara tampak berteriak membangunkan putra sulungnya yang terkenal pemalas. Ya, Shikamaru Nara, kini pemuda itu masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. "ya bu aku sudah bangun" jawab Shikamaru dengan malas. Nyatanya pemuda itu masih tetap tidur. Tubuhnya tetap menempel dengan kasur. Seperti tubuhnya dan kasur sudah dilem dengan lem super kuat. "shikaa, apa perlu aku naik ke kamarmu?" teriak Yoshino sekali lagi. "baik bu baik" jawab shika akhirnya. Jujur, ia sangat takut bila ibunya mendatanginya karena masalah 'tidak mau bangun' pasti ibunya akan teriak tepat ditelinganya lalu menariknya paksa dari tempat tidur. Itu sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi akhirnya shikamaru turun menemui ayah dan ibunya di ruang makan. Tampak shikaku yang serius menonton televisi, dan yoshino menyiapkan sarapan.

Ting tong..ting tong..

Tiba tiba bunyi bel rumah terdengar. Namun tak satupun anggota keluarga Nara berniat membukakan pintu.  
yoshino menatap shikamaru dengan tatapan membunuh. Melihat mata ibunya. Mau tak mau akhirnya shika berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek. Shikamaru bingung . tak ada seorang pun diluar sana. Tiba tiba mata shikamaru melihat sebuah keranjang berwarna merah muda didepan pintu. 'apa apan ini?' tanya shikamaru dalam membuka keranjang itu untuk melihat isinya. Tiba tiba iris onyx shikamaru terbelalak. Ada bayi didalamnya. Bayi perempuan yang sedang tertidur. Disebelah bayi itu ada sebuah kertas bertuliskan "_bayi ini yamanaka ino. kumohon rawat dia dengan baik. Karena bayi ini akan menjadi jodohmu kelak. Saat ini umurnya masih 9 bulan. Nanti saat dia berumur 12 tahun kau harus memberi ramuan ini. Saat itu pula ia akan menjadi pendampingmu". _Shikamaru terkejut. Kini matanya beralih dari kertas itu menuju bayi-maksudnya ino. shikamaru mengangkat ino kedalam gendongannya. Dipandangnya lekat lekat wajah bayi itu. Kulitnya seputih susu. Dengan pipi memerah seperti strawberry. Ino masih tertidur dalam gendongan shikamaru. Namun Tiba tiba mata ino terbuka. Menampakkan iris aquamarine yang cerah. Mata ino langsung memandang wajah shikamaru. Shikamaru terdiam. 'matanya indah seperti warna langit' batin shikamaru. Ino mulai menggeliat yak nyaman. Sehingga shika mulai panik. 'jangan sampai dia menangis. Kalau dia manangis ini akan menjadi merepotkan' kata shikamaru dalam hati. Sepertinya dugaan shika 100 % benar. Mulut ino tiba – tiba membuka dan mulai mengeluarkan suara tangis. "huaa.. mama..mama " ino menangis sejadi jadinya. "ada apa shikamaru?" tanya yoshino dari dalam rumah. Shikamaru mulai panik "ti-tidak apa apa bu. Aku akan pergi sekarang" jawab shika sambil menggendong dan membawa keranjang ino pergi. Ibunya tidak boleh tahu tentang ini.

.

.

.

Hosh..hosh.. nafas shika memburu karena kelelahan berlari. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kursi taman. Diletakkannya keranjang itu disebelahnya. Kini ia melihat keadaan bayi ino. ino tampak tertawa renyah karena diajak berlari oleh shikamaru. Ia pikir shikamaru mengajaknya bermain. Dahi shikamaru berkerut. Ia bingung melihat ino tertawa dengan riangnya. "hey em- ino ! kenapa kau tertawa melihatku ketakutan gara gara kau hah?" tanya shika pada ino dengan sedikit berteriak. Melihat shikamaru marah marah, bayi ino malah semakin kuat tertawa. Melihat ino tertawa, shika menjadi ikut tersenyum. "medokusai" ucap shika sambil mengusap rambut pirang pucat ino.

.

.

.

"shika.. ohayou!" tiba tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggil nama shikamaru. Shika yang sedang menemani ino memakan es krim pun menoleh ke arah suara. Melihat orang yang memanggilnya, shika langsung tersenyum. "ohayou temari. Ohayou gaara" jawab shikamaru. Ternyata temarilah yang memanggil shika. Kini temari berjalan menuju shikamaru sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya gaara yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Namun mendadak mata jade temari terbelalak melihat seorang bayi manis digendongan shikamaru yang sedang asyik memakan es krim hingga bibir mungilnya belepotan es krim. "shi-shika anak ini siapa?" tanya Temari akhirnya. "maksudmu ino?" tanya shikamaru balik. "oh. Jadi namanya ino. diam diam kau ternyata sudah menikah dan langsung mendapatkan anak ya tuan pemalas. Selamat" jawab temari sambil menepuk pundak shikamaru. "maksudmu apa heh nona merepotkan?" tanya shikamaru. "jangan salah sangka dulu. Bayi ini kutemukan di depan pintu rumahku dengan note bertuliskan kalau aku harus merawat bayi ini. Karena er-" jelas shikamaru. "karena apa?" tanya temari penasaran dengan bayi cantik digendongan shikamaru yang tangannya dimainkan adiknya Gaara. "apa aku harus memberitahukannya heh? Itu sangat merepotkan jika aku memberitahukannya padamu" jawab shikamaru. "tidak shika tidak. Cepat beritahu sebelum aku mati penasaran" jawab temari. Shikamaru menghela nafas. " baiklah baik. Dia harus kurawat karena er- karena, karena dia akan menjadi jodohku" jawab shika akhirnya. "ap-apa?" tanya temari terkejut. "ja-jadi maksudmu kau akan menikahi bayi ini? Apa kau gila? K-kau mau jadi pedofil hah?" teriak temari lengkap dengan kuah. "hey temari, tenangkan dirimu!" kata shikamaru " lihat kau membuatnya memangis" sambil menunjuk ino yang kini menangis melihat temari berteriak ke arah shikamaru. Temari terdiam . ia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Dipandanginya wajah shikamaru. Rasa khawatir memenuhi otak temari saat ini. Ia sungguh khawatir apabila ino benar benar menjadi pendamping shikamaru. Shikamaru yang sedang menenangkan ino tidak melihat tatapan takut dari wajah cantik temari. "sh-shika" ucap temari. "eng? Apa temari?" tanya shikamaru sambil mengusap rambut ino yang sudah kembali tersenyum karena ditenangkan shikamaru. Temari kembali menarik nafasnya. "maaf . aku hanya terkejut karna bayi ini. Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling. Kudengar dikuil itu ada festival. Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan mainan untuk ino" ajak temari. Shikamaru tampak berfikir. "hm baiklah" jawab shika sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

Shikamaru, temari , ino, dan Gaara kini sedang mengelilingi stan stan mainan dan makanan. Ino yang sedang memakan gulali juga sangat memikmati festival tersebut. "hei bayi merepotkan, gulali nya enak eh?" tanya shika yang gebas melihat ino memakan gulali. "enak! Cika mau guyayi ino?" tanya ino pada shikamaru. Shikamaru terpaku. Baru kali ini shika mendengar ino memanggil namanya. "mau guyayi?" tanya ino lagi. "ah- tidak ino. makan saja ya" jawab shika sambil tersenyum.

Melihat kedekatan shika dan ino, temari merasa diabaikan. Tak sekalipun shika melihat kearahnya. ' kenapa si nanas itu hanya memperhatikan bayi itu? Heh, kenapa aku peduli. Apa aku cenburu? Tidak mungkin aku cemburu pada seorang bayi' tanya temari dalam hati. "shika sebaiknya aku pulang" ucap temari pada shika yang asyik bermain dengan ino. "eng? Kenapa cepat sekali temari?" tanya shika binggung. Temari tersenyum parau. "ehehe tidak apa . sepertinya kau sibuk mengurus ino. jadi aku dan gaara pulang saja ya. Jaa ne" jawab temari sambil menarik tangan gaara. Gaara tampak menolak tarikan temari untuk pulang. "nee-chan aku tidak mau pulang aku mau bermain dengan ino-chan!" teriak gaara. "tidak boleh gaara kita harus pulang" jawab temari sebal. 'sial tadi shika, sekarang Gaara. Kenapa semua terpikat pada ino. ini menyebalkan' ucap temari dalam hati.

Melihat kepergian temari, shikamaru hanya terdiam. "chika-kun?" ino kembali memanggil shika. Shika menoleh kearah ino. "ada apa ino – chan heh?" tanya shika pada bayi ino yang memasang mua aneh. "temayi cepeltinya mayah cama ino-chan" jawab ino polos. Shikamaru terdiam, "tidak ino. temari tidak akan marah padamu" jawab shika. Namun shikamaru yakin, sebentar lagi akan ada permasalahan baru. 'semoga ino tidak cepat besar, atau tidak dia akan bermasalah dengan temari, dan ini akan menjadi saaaangggaat merepotkan' harap shika dalam hati. Ada rasa khawatir dalam diri shika mengenai temari dan ino. "sial ini sangat merepotkan" ucap shika sambil membawa ino pergi dari festival.


End file.
